Many businesses receive large amounts of data on a daily basis. Some of these businesses need to process at least a portion of their received data. For example, a financial institution typically receives hundreds of thousands of scanned documents daily. The financial institution may need to index and classify a portion of its received data for retrieval and data management purposes.
Typically, a business selects one or two vendors for data processing. However, at a later point in time, the business may desire to use different vendors to process its data. For example, a different vendor may offer a discount on its processing fee, or provide more specialized processing personnel.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide systems and methods for enabling a business to dynamically route data in real-time to one or more service providers. This would be desirable at least because it maximizes the business's utilization of vendor competitive advantage and provides contingencies in case of service provider failure.